


Karaoke Night

by EZM2016



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Turns out that was exactly what Riley needed.





	Karaoke Night

"You brought me to a Karaoke bar?" Riley asked incredulously, Chase just nodded happily and drug him to a booth, ignoring the Green Ranger's protests.

"I'm not singing," Riley said indignantly, Chase just smiled more and pecked Riley on the cheek, causing the younger Ranger to blush.

"That's okay, Ry. I'll sing." He said, reassuring him that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. Chase was a horrible singer, Riley was laughing so hard that he could barely catch his breath, and by the third song the audience was growing weary of the Aussie.

Riley sighed, getting up and making his way to the stage, he had planned to drag Chase off. Instead, Chase had ended up dragging him on stage, right into the spotlight. Riley froze, no words coming out of his mouth as he felt Chase come up behind him and wrap his arms around the younger man.

Riley relaxed back into the Black Ranger easily, blushing as he started to sing. By his third song, the audience was on their feet, clapping and singing along, Riley was shocked, to say the least.

As they made their way out into the night air, Riley's face was flushed from laughing and smiling so much, he still managed to become even more flushed when Chase took his hand.

"Thanks, Chase, I really needed that," Riley said, lacing their fingers together and walking happily side by side.

"Not bad for a first date, eh baby raptor?" Chase asked and smiled when Riley blushed even more and shook his head, chuckling softly.


End file.
